


Careful

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Just some straight up porn without the plot, Running out of condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Roger runs out of condoms, but you can make do without, as long as you're careful.





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without the plot.

Roger fumbled in the dresser, one hand still pumping away around his cock. Even though he had his back to you, you could tell he was getting impatient. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

You lay back, smiling to yourself, waiting for Roger to return to your grasp.

“Fuck.”

Your eyes shifted to him as he tossed it to the other side of the room. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re out.”

“Oh?”

Roger turned to you, shrugging. “What do you want to do now?”

You sat up, pulling the duvet around your body. “Well, we could make do without. As long as you don’t… you know.”

Roger's eyes lit up at the suggestion, moving closer to you. He swept a stray strand of hair out of your eyes. Nose pressed to yours. His voice shook as he spoke: “And you’d be ok with that?”

“We need to be really careful."

Roger wasn’t listening. Instead, he was back on top of you, nipping at your neck, making you gasp.

Placing one hand on his chest to back him away, you turned cold. “Now isn’t the best time to be doing this. Be careful.”

“I promise I’ll take care of you if...”

For some strange reason, that was all the reassurance you needed, pulling him closer by his hair. You sighed, tasting yourself on his lips. The nerves spurred you on, amplifying every move Roger made from his fingers tracing up the back of your thigh, to him nipping at your lips. When he pushed into you, thick, swollen and bare, you swore you could have came there and then.

He apparently felt the same, taking a moment to get his bearings, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck.

You raked your fingers through his hair. An attempt to show him you were still there and still invested, bringing him back to his senses.

He gathered pace, gently moving against you, looking down at you. Everything about him was more intense than usual. Unable to meet his gaze, you turned your head, biting your lip to smother a groan. But there was no getting away from him. Pressing his body squarely against yours, his lips feathered over your neck. Sharp breaths caught on your skin. All the while, Roger’s slow, careful thrusts descended into a relentless, purposeful rhythm, like a bolt out of the blue.

That quickly had you crying out, tugging anything you could find. The sheets. His hair. Even clawing tiny, red half-moons into his back.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, darling?”

“Yes,” you gasped.

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Roger rasped, gripping your hips, bringing them higher to meet his thrusts. “Where do you want it, darling?”

The risk of the situation floated through your mind. But rather than deter you, it only turned you on more. In one swift motion, you had Roger pinned, your movements fluidly continuing his own rhythm. All Roger could do was watch in awe, painfully aware of how close he was. The sight of you didn’t help matters, your chest was mere inches from his face, bouncing away tantalisingly as you rode him into oblivion. He wrapped one arm around your waist, forcing you down into him. “Is this what you want, darling?” he murmured against your breast, drawing his tongue around your nipple. His other hand wandered lower, eager for a response out of you.

Your knuckles paled, gripping the bedhead. You could only muster a breathless whine as his finger daintily brushed over your clit.

“What do you want?” Roger pressed, marking up your chest. You could feel his body tensing underneath you. “Where do you want me to come, darling? Mmm, these would be a good spot.”

“No,” you squealed. “I want it…” You couldn’t bring yourself to say it, but even the thought of it threatened to hurl you over the edge.

Not that you needed to finish that sentence.

With a low growl that reverberated through your entire body, Roger held you tight against him. You couldn’t move. He did all the work, filling you so deliciously until his seed began to seep out of you.

You were speechless, lying there on top of him. Feeling his cock twitch and slip out of you as the last of his orgasm subsided. His grip on you loosened as he drew circles over the small of your back.

“Roger,” you whispered. Eyes wide. Voice cracking.

He pressed one finger to your lips. “I promised I’d take care of you.”


End file.
